Thneedville OneShots
by Jessy.Cakes5576
Summary: That's a clever title is it not? Yep well you asked for it, so here it is! One-shots! Will be updated hopefully everyday! Leave requests! May be changed to M later.
1. Near

**Guys, GUYS! Hi. So I am doing the one-shot story! **

**Yeah, this one is short. I haven't really had any ideas as of late. Whenever I ask anybody for a request they either didn't have one or never answered. So yeah you got this.**

**The first of many!**

**I'm hoping to upload one (maybe even two!) a day, not including today. Of course it would go faster if I had requests or suggestions! (hint hint) I really don't care what it is. It could be Oncest, Ted-ler, Once-ler/Norma, Ted/Audrey, or even just a friendship, WHATEVER YOUR LITTLE HEARTS DESIRE! Just _PLEASE_be specific! Don't just say something like "I want some steamy Oncest" or "Fluffy Once-ler/Norma"**

**Well enjoy the shortness! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Near<strong>

For some reason, every time the Once-ler comes to "visit" his past self, Oncie can sense that he is near. At first he was sure it was just happenstance, but the more it happened he realized it must be true. Oncie believed himself crazy but it is almost as if there is a disturbance. The humming fish go quiet and the swomee swans don't leave their nests. It's like somebody hit the mute button on the world.

To be honest the first few times this happened it freaked Oncie out. It was never a gradual silence either, it was instant. The weird thing though is that none of the animals, even the Lorax, seem to notice it. When Oncie questioned him about it one day he just laughed, "Beanpole, animals have to sleep too!"

"But then why doesn't it happen every night?" Oncie pressed, "I mean it's usually quiet at night but not COMPLETELY silent like it has been... Er, certain nights."

The Lorax raised his eyebrow as of asking the other to elaborate. He didn't. He never did.

The kid has been hiding something for a while, and he was going to find out what.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep.<strong> **That's is. Disappointed yet? Does this even count as a chapter? My freaking author's note is longer than this piece of crap. _I'm so ashamed._  
><strong>

**Anyway please review with suggestions! New chapter up tomorrow I promise!**

**Oh!** **I should probably have a disclaimer! Well the Lorax and everything else doesn't belong to me! Sadly :C**


	2. Regret Part 1

**Guys...**

**I lied.**

**I was so ashamed of the pathetic excuse for the the last chapter that I decided to put this one up. It's depressing and I don't really like this one all that much either but I wanted to put SOMETHING!**

**This WAS supposed to be in later chapters but as you can see I have no self control.**

**Someone stop me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Regret<strong>

The Once-ler had never felt so much pain in his life. His heart felt like it was being forcibly pushed out of his chest. He really blew it. He was all alone. He cut down every Truffula tree in all the nearby valleys and now no one stayed behind to help him through the pain.

He didn't blame them. He deserved it completely. The Lorax tried to warn him but he was too blind to take any real notice.

Once-ler was hunched over in his overly large chair, his forehead resting on his desk while tears leaked down his face. What was he thinking? He always knew his family could care less about him, and yet he allowed himself to get tricked by their sudden kindness anyway.

He started to thump his head on the desk.

The man could see the sad look on Pipsqueak's face as he looked into his face for one last time. The Once-ler could spot the heartbreak in the little bar-ba-loot's eyes from behind his closed eyelids.

Even Melvin left him. His very first, original best friend. The one who walked for days to the Truffula valley while the Once-ler himself sang the most obnoxious song on the planet when he started to get delusional from exhaustion.

He thumped his head harder

Then, of course, there was the Lorax. The speaker of the trees had said nothing. He just looked at the "kid" with a sad and disappointed look on his face that still made the Once-ler's stomach churn.

All the sad moments kept replaying in his mind until they took a turn for the worst. The images of all his animal friends started to rot. They all ended dying due to something the Once-ler did. They choked violently on smog until they could not breathe any longer. Some slowly starved right before his eyes. He could see them silently begging for help but his body refused to let him move.

The Once-ler's head shot up as he looked around in panic holding his chest in pain wheezing slightly. Hot tears rolled out of his eyes faster as the mental images kept replaying. No matter what he thought of, it ended in death until finally he let out a choked sob. In one swift movement he pulled his head back, and then quickly smashed it onto the desktop.

Blackness engulfed him immediately.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... I'll put the second half up tomorrow. It'll be less depressing I promise! PROMISE!<strong>

**Also, in case you didn't know, this is an alternate ending to the Lorax. Well not even that it just doesn't following the original story.**

**Mmkay g'night**


	3. Regret Part 2

**Guys I didn't have time to edit this so I apologize in advance for all the mistakes! Sorry I was a day later than expected but I could not think of an ending for the life of me and yesterday I got wrapped up in this picture of the Once-ler I drew. ANYWAY, I don't really like this chapter but whatever I hope YOU guys like it. So currently I have 3 requested one shots and I really excited to do them!**

**Disclaimer**: **None of these wonderful characters belong to me unfortunately**

**Seriously what is up with Fanfiction right now? This is the 3rd time I am trying to upload this chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Regret 2<strong>

Nothing. The Once-ler felt nothing when he regained semi-consciousness. For some reason he couldn't open his eyes. He gradually noticed someone was talking to him but he couldn't understand anything they were saying.

"Kid! KID! Oh God please come back to me! Why would you- I didn't think you'd do THIS to yourself!"

Who was that? Whoever it was should really lower their voice, he was right here.

"Beanpole please!" the voice begged.

Beanpole? No, the Once-ler was almost positive he was human. _Wait, WAIT!_ The man twitched slightly, eyes still shut peacefully. He knew that name! That was a nickname! For him!

_But who is it?_

Whoever it was noticed the movement and gave a joyous yelp, "Oh kid! Come on, open your eyes!"

He wanted to. He really did, he wanted to see the face of the mysteriously familiar voice that spoke to him. However, his eyes seemed to be perfectly content with staying down.

_SELFISH BASTARDS! _He inwardly cursed. Meanwhile the voice continued to talk.

"Look, I- I don't really know much about human health," the voice said shakily, "b-but I think you may have a concussion."

_Human health? Concussion? Who IS this?_

The voice was quiet for a while, and the Once-ler was afraid he had left him. He struggled harder to open his eyes or at least _move_ when the voice cut in, "Why would you do this to yourself kid?"

Wait so whatever happened to him was self inflicted? Why the hell would he hurt himself?

"Better question is why did I come back?" the voice chuckle humorlessly.

Back...? Then everything came to him. Him breaking his promise, killing the earth, everyone leaving him, and then going into depression. The Lorax. The Lorax was currently speaking to him.

"Honestly, you," the Lorax paused as if contemplating his words, "You grew on me kid."

The Once-ler felt heart swell at the touching comment. A smile crossed his peaceful face and the Lorax gasped.

"Can you hear me kid?" he asked hopefully. "What does that mean? Are you okay? Are you closer to waking up? WHY ARE HUMANS SO COMPLEX?" he sounded frustrated.

The man felt tears go down from underneath his eyelids. _WAIT! _ He FELT it! He almost burst with happiness when he realized he could open his eyes when the rest of his feelings rapidly came into notice.

Pain. He was sure his skull must have been broken, or at least _cracked_. It felt like he stuck his head into the path of one of his axe machines. The Once-ler moaned almost wishing he would have just died, until he heard the voice again.

"Beanpole!" The nickname was said so affectionately that the Once-ler had no choice then to _finally_ open his eyes and stare into the face of the relieved Lorax.

He smiled weakly, his voice came out horse. "H-hey mu-mustache."

The creature pulled the Once-ler into a tight hug. He hissed in pain, squeezing his eyes shut as he threatened to pass out again

The Lorax almost dropped him on his back, which he wasn't even aware until then he was laying on, in surprise. "SORRY!" was all he said as he gently put him down.

With his eyes still shut, the Once-ler spread out his hands and felt his surroundings.

"You're on the floor." The magical being stated, "I found you face down on your desk." The Once-ler felt the other shudder. "Blood was…._everywhere_"

A green gloved hand dared to go to the top of his head a feel the damage. All he felt was fluff. A Thneed. He opened his eyes a second time to see the Lorax's face had changed into a furious one; it made him wish he kept his damn eyes closed.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO YOURSELF?" He started, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

The Once-ler looked down in shame, so the Lorax lowered his tone a little. "Look, kid, I know it seems bad now but-" he stopped himself not even sure what he was going to say. An uncomfortable silence followed until the Once-ler finally said, "How did you know?"

The Lorax stiffened and then threw an arm behind his head awkwardly. "Er, yeah, funny story but uhhh…Iwashopingthatyouweren'." He mumbled out in one breath. The Once-ler raised an eyebrow in confusion, not catching any of that.

The guardian sighed, "Look kid, I didn't believe you were truly a bad person, just unfortunately corrupted by your family and greed. When I left, as creepy as it sounds, I watched you. I knew your family left you so you had no one, what I didn't know was that you'd have a break down and _smash_ you face into the desk!"

The man looked sick so the Lorax put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "With no one around for miles I HAD to help you. I wasn't just going to let you d-di-d." He seemed to have trouble saying the word therefore he just dropped it.

"…..I'm so sorry." The Once-ler's weak voiced creaked out.

The Lorax just smiled, his eyes wet but no tears went down his face. "I know beanpole. And that is why-" he reached into his fur where a normal person's pocket would be, and pulled out something clutched in his small fist. "I'm giving you this," he opened his palm, "the last Truffula seed."

The Once-ler's eyes lit up in joy as the Lorax placed it gently in the boy's hands and closed them. "Please, take care of it." Oncie smiled and tears went down his face. "Good!" the peanut said, "now sleep!"

Once-ler was about to retort with _but I'm not tired_, when he passed out peacefully on the floor. The last thing he heard was, "And you doubted my powers."

Sometime later when the man finally came to, the first thing he noticed was that he was alone. Disappointed he sat up. That's when he noticed something else, _his head was completely fine_. Almost convinced at everything her remembered from yesterday was a dream, he opened his closed hands and there he saw the proof. The seed sat completely unharmed in his grasp.

This was it! The solution to fixing everything he messed up! He kissed it in happiness when something finally hit him,

"Wait…. If he could have healed me the whole time why didn't he do that in the beginning?"

The Once-ler swears to this day he heard laugher after that comment.

* * *

><p><strong>Please<strong> **review**


	4. Sleep Walking

**Okkay so this one was a request by xXxKikiAgent15xXx who wanted just a Once-ler/OC story, so I chose the only OC I have for the Lorax fandom: Vanessa. If you guys haven't read my other story "Aftermath" Vanessa is the Once-ler's secretary. Even though she is my OC i don't really like this pairing. The only Once-ler pairings I like are Oncie/Once-ler (as you all should know by now) and Once-ler/Norma. Although CIF-lover's story is making me warm up to Ted-ler but I'm getting off track!**

**xXxKikiAgent15xXx I hope you like this**

* * *

><p><strong>Sleep walking<br>**  
>The Once-ler always warned Vanessa that he sometimes walked in his sleep.<p>

The first night she witnessed the sleep walking was almost three weeks since he first informed her, so she basically forgot. The brunette woke up to the sounds of pots clanging together. Thinking it was the Lorax trying to bother her boss AGAIN, she got up to take care of it.

It would be an understatement to say that Vanessa was surprised to see the Once-ler frying up his lamp on the stove.

"Um sir?" she said slowly. She came up behind him when he didn't turn around and turned off the stove with a click. "Once-ler? She tried again, looking him in the face. When she saw his eyes closed gently she realized what was happening.

The 20 year old remembered hearing somewhere that you shouldn't wake up someone who was sleep walking, so she gently grabbed him by the arm and lead him back to bed.

Once she tucked the older man in Vanessa stared down at his peaceful face. To say that she didn't have a major crush on the Once-ler would have been a flat out lie, but honestly only BLIND people would probably think differently. This man was HOT!

Unfortunately, he was a good 4 years older than her which in retrospect wouldn't really matter if he wasn't also her boss. She frowned and turned to leave, but not before kissing him lightly on the forehead.

Almost every night since then the Once-ler had been sleep walking. It had really started to affect her sleep so she justified each kiss on the forehead as compensation, a simple way of them being even.

After putting the Once-ler back in bed for that night Vanessa gave the sleeping form the standard kiss on the forehead; however this time as she pulled back an arm shot out and grabbed her by the scruff of her purple pajama top. Vanessa yelped as the man dragged her onto the bed with him, still fast asleep.

"Again..." Once-ler mumbled in his sleep. Vanessa, who was struggling out of his grasp, froze.

"W-what?"

The sleeping form pulled her closer and mumbled another time, "aaaagain..."

Vanessa blushed fairly certain the Once-ler had woken up with the kiss and was teasing her. "I-I'm really sorry s-sir I don't know what came o-over m-me."

The hold around her tighter as he repeated, "again..." Given no other choice the trapped girl swiftly planted another kiss on the man's forehead.

The Once-ler mumbled once more "Again..."

Vanessa was on fire by that point, "wha-what? But I just-"

"Again." he mumbled more assertively giving her a tight squeeze for emphases.

So she leaned in and gave him another kiss.

"mmmMmm again..."

Vanessa rolled her eyes, "oh are you serious?" she prepared to give him one last kiss when the Once-ler's mouth shot up and intercepted her lips.

The kiss was simple, nothing special and yet it was heaven for Vanessa. Unfortunately the moment had to end and happiness was replaced with embarrassment. The hold on her was released and she slowly climbed out of bed.

"You have no idea how long I wanted to do that." Vanessa squealed in surprise as she spun around to face the voice. The Once-ler was lying on his side, wide awake, facing her with his head resting in his hand. The most triumphant of smirks on his face.

"You have?"

"You sound surprised." he said raising an eyebrow.

She shrugged awkwardly, "I don't know, I'm just not used to it I guess. Normally guys treat me like their little sisters rather than a potential girlfriend."

It was true. She was never called pretty or beautiful because she honestly wasn't. She was adorable but in a cute little puppy way. Although she was 20 people still mistook her as a high schooler, thus the lack of intimate relationships. Vanessa lacked in the breast and the butt areas making her curves almost nonexistent, which is why she wore a thigh length jacket that she used as a dress and tied it tight under her breasts. That way she appeared to have curves, no matter how little they may be.

The Once-ler chuckled, "well it's their loss. Now come're."

Vanessa blushed as she shuffled clumsily to the edge of the bed. "Yes?"

He quirked his eyebrow for a second time, "do I have to pull you onto the bed again?"

Her mouth made an 'O' shape as she stumbled into the bed next to the Once-ler.

They laid there in silence until the Once-ler finally said, "You _did_ turn the stove off right?"

She looked at him as if offended, "Wha- Of course I did! What did you thing I was just going to let you burn the tent dow-" she stopped as the man next to her started to chuckle. "Wait how..?" Vanessa smacked her palm into her face as she finally understood, "You don't sleep walk do you?"

The Once-ler's face split into a Cheshire cat type grin, "Not that I am aware of." He raised his finger to her face, "and before you ask, I told you I slept walked to see how you would deal with it. See if I could trust you. Almost like a test- OW" he rubbed his shoulder that Vanessa had punched. "If it makes you feel any better you passed with flying colors!"

She huffed and crossed her arms childishly, "Then _why_ did you keep doing it?"

A devilish grin crossed his face as he put his arms behind his head and he looked at the ceiling. "Mmmm the first sweet little kiss you gave me the first night. It took me so by surprise that I almost blew my cover, but of course I didn't." He paused, his eyelids lowered and he plastered the cheesiest grin on his face, "Like a boss."

Vanessa snorted and turned on her side, facing away from the Once-ler, "Su-re. Go tell that to your other girlfriends, **oh wait**," she looked over her shoulder at him, a diabolical smirk on her face "You haven't had any."

The man gasped and sat up. "Psh who said I haven't had any girlfriends?" He said defiantly.

"You did."

"Oh." _Well damn._ "I guess that means you're the first!" he got no response. "Right?" he shifted uncomfortably, "_**Right?**_"

"Goodnight Oncie."

"Wait! Is that a yes?"

"_Goodnight Oncie,_" she repeated her back still to the Once-ler.

He frowned dejectedly and laid back down on his back closing his eyes. He felt the bed shift as Vanessa moved. Not long after he felt her soft lips kiss her forehead before she rested once more. Once-ler smiled softly and whispered, "Goodnight V," before gently falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you go. I tried to make it fluffy but meh I don't really care for I much. But I really don't care for any of my writings.<strong>

**CIF-lover I'm working on your stories but for the next chapter I kinda wanted to do a _Scott Pilgrim vs The World_ parody yes? My first Once-ler/Norma! I CAN'T WAIT!**

**Mmkay bye!**

**Please give me some feed back!**


	5. A Time Machine?

**HEY GUYS LOOK I'M ALIVE!**

**And look what else! This isn't a The Lorax/Scott Pilgrim crossover! I'm sorry but even doing one scene of that is taking a really long time so I decided to put this up so you guys could at least have SOMETHING! I promise though I'm almost done with the Scott Pilgrim one and a Oncest request! (I'm really proud of that one too)  
><strong>

**Anyway! This was a request from _AsianCutie93._ She asked for Once-ler finding photos of himself when he was younger (still living in the forest) and lusting after himself to the point of asking his secretary for a time machine. I totally forgot about the photo part! Oops!I really hope you like it! Sorry it's short! I am thinking of making a Part 2 to incorporate the photo part but who knows.  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A time machine? If Vanessa didn't know the Once-ler as well as she did, she would have thought he was joking. However the completely straight and somewhat desperate face staring back at her proved otherwise.<p>

"So let me get this straight," Vanessa said slowly, "you want me to find scientists that may be able to create a time machine so you can...?"

The Once-ler's gaze shifted slightly to the side, "To see my past self."

Was he _NERVOUS_?

Vanessa raised one eyebrow, "may I ask why?"

Once-ler recoiled from her "No you may not!" he spat, "just get it done or you're _FIRED_!"

The secretary blinked in surprise at his reaction, she hasn't seen him like this since, well, never. She was about to drop the matter entirely and just do what he said until her eyes fell upon a book her green clad boss gave her to borrow.  
><strong><br>Flashback**

_"No seriously, you have to read this!" the Once-ler pressed as he placed a hard covered book on her desk. "It's the weirdest thing ever! This guy is so narcissistic that he created a time machine so he could seduce HIMSELF!" he laughed hysterically. "How crazy is that? How do people think of these things?"_

_Vanessa looked skeptically at the book, "Why would you read that?"_

_Once-ler stopped babbling and blushed for a moment, "actually I found it," he answered truthfully. He waved his hand in front of his face, "it doesn't matter, just read it! The character is just so funny when interacting with himself! Who knew the same person could be two completely different personalities!"_

**End flashback**

That had been nearly 3 months ago and a lot has changed about her friend. Vanessa in all honestly forgot about the book because she never planned to read it. Now however she was very curious.

"Yessir Mr. Once-ler." she said typing something into the computer.

Once-ler straighten up, "Thank you Ms. Hudson." both cringed inwardly for the use of proper names.

The man in green turned and strode away. Vanessa waited until he was out of sight before picking up the forgotten book.

_'Chapter One: The Longing'_

* * *

><p><strong>So as the people who write Fanfictions know, it is really hard to get inspired to write stuff when people don't review. I don't know why though. I remember before I started writing I'd always wonder why they wanted reviews so bad. NOW I KNOW! Without them you just... don't feel like writing. You mind sort of just assumes that people won't mind if it takes forever to update. So yes please review!<br>**


End file.
